


Crushes

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - McKirk Edition [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alcohol mention, lil jim has a crush :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - Prompt 43: "awkward fumbling kisses where they're both so excited that it’s sloppy and teeth clash"Jim doesn't even realize he's in love with Bones until it's far, far too late.





	Crushes

Of course one of the first things Jim realizes about his new roommate was that the guy doesn’t look half bad once he cleans up a little.

He’s a grump and he tries to pick a fight with Jim the second they’ve both changed into their cadet reds, and there’s a lot more to that tragic backstory of his; he does his best to push people away, he values his personal space, he values orderliness and cleanliness, he’s one hell of a hypocrite when it comes to drinking, he can rip a person apart with words only.

He also has the steadiest, most gentle hands in the galaxy, a dazzling smile, is warm and soft, intelligent, absolutely dedicated to his work and is all bark and absolutely no bite.

Jim doesn’t even realize he’s falling for the guy before he’s already in so deep he’ll never get up.

Bones laughs and a unicorn is born every time, Jim’s convinced of that, and he aspires to make Bones laugh as often as possible.

Bones has gentle hands, and Jim aspires to be touched by them and touch them as often as possible.

Bones has beautiful eyes, and Jim aspires to have them on him as often as possible.

Bones is smart and funny and witty, and Jim aspires to talk to him as much as possible.

Bones is an absolute expert in his field, and Jim could listen to him talk about medicine forever.

Bones has this beautiful southern accent, and Jim could listen to him talk about _anything_ forever.

 

They’re spending the night in with some damned good alcohol which they find they more than deserve after their third year finals. It feels like a goodbye of sorts, even though Jim will officially get command of the _Enterprise_ in a few days and Bones will officially be his CMO, so really, the only thing they’re saying goodbye to is their accommodations at the academy.

They’re already through the giggly phase of alcohol consumption and are fast approaching pensive.

    “How do people know what they are?” Jim asks, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. It looks a bit like the tips of Bones’ hair when it’s especially sunkissed.

    “Whadd’ya mean?”

    “Like … I mean, I guess you know you’re gay when you think people of your gender are more attractive than the other, right, and you know you’re bi when you like two different genders and all that.”  
    “That’s generally how it works, yeah.”

    “How do you know you’re … dunno, asexual though? How do you feel the absence of something that’s never been there?”

Bones sighs a deep breath. “Do you enjoy sex? D'ya actively want to have it? Can you sometimes not think straight 'cuz you just have to get your rocks off right now? Then you’re not ace, I’d say. 'Course, your own experience can be different, so that's more of a, uh guideline.”

    “How about aromanticism?” Jim asks, and his heart is heavy somewhere in his chest.

    “Ever been in love?”

    “What does it feel like?”

    “You’ve never been in love?” Bones asks, as bit incredulously.

Jim shakes his head no.

    “It feels like … bit like a bubbly drink, like that person just having some kind of shine to ‘em. Like all you ever wanna do is be with them, talk, just sit with them, hold them, whatever, ‘s long as you’re with them. When you think of them at random times during your day, cause something completely unrelated reminds you of them, when you either try to catch their scent as they’re walking past you or freeze up. When thinking of them makes you want to smile like crazy. That’s what bein’ in love feels like, I’d say. Why’re you askin’? You know being aromantic is -”

    “Is okay, I know, Bones, I know, but … I don’t think I am.”

Bones grins and nudges him. “Who’s the lucky one? Do tell?”

    “Lucky one?”

    “C’mon kid, whoever it is you’ve got your eye on, they’re a damn lucky bastard.”

    “It’s you,” Jim says without a second thought, looking up to see Bones’ reaction, and that’s the alcohol’s doing.

Bones’ frozen, staring at Jim with his lips open and eyes gold-green and wide, and Jim should probably say something like they do in every story, reassure Bones that he’s not going to act on it and begging him to still be friends with him.

Instead, Leo very carefully sets down his glass and moves over to sit next to Jim on the couch.

    “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he announces, and that’s probably a bad idea because they’re both a little tipsy and Jim can’t stop smiling and his fingers are shaking with excitement and Bones feels even better than he thought, lips soft and gentle and they’re both laughing giddily into the kiss, too much spit and teeth clashing almost painfully and Bones tastes of the bourbon he’s been drinking and smells like alcohol and aftershave and Bones and his hair is soft between Jim’s fingers. Bones draws away to situate himself more comfortably on the couch and then he kisses Jim again, messy, the both of them employing too little finesse and too much eagerness.

 

They wake up draped over each other on the couch, both feeling more than just a little disgusting and most definitely hungover, but then they look at each other and they can’t help but grin and they know everything will work out, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> (don't worry guys i'm not abandoning chril at all i just felt the need to get started on the mckirk as well :D) thank you for reading!


End file.
